


Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life

by rdm_ation



Series: What I Already Knew [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, What I Already Knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's POV from the ball scene :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life

Blaine likes to think he’s learned to read Kurt pretty well in the year since they met. Yes, he’s kept track. It’s a year to the day, in fact. He’s standing off to the side of the hall, right near the front. He’s standing with King Hiram and King Leroy and his mother — she’s practically vibrating with excitement over her proximity to all this royalty. Blaine refuses to look at her, because if he does he’ll start laughing and he really can’t afford to be distracted right now. For the first time in a long time, he has no idea what Kurt is planning. 

Quite frankly, he’s terrified.

When Kurt starts speaking, Blaine starts trembling. When Kurt says his name it takes a rather forceful push from his mother to get him to take the first step forward. He’s proud that his shakes aren’t visible by the time he reaches the stage and stands across from Kurt.

He thinks he knows where this is going, now.

You know I’d marry you in a heartbeat, right?

“Will you marry me?” he hears, and there is no doubt in his mind as to his answer. It’s out of his mouth in a split second — “Yes.”

Kurt is too far away. Blaine pulls him back to his feet and into his arms — he clings on for dear life.  This is really happening , he thinks. He doesn’t expect Kurt to kiss him. His eyes fly open wide before he kisses back.

The entire hall fades away from his awareness. All he sees is Kurt.

His Kurt.


End file.
